


Unbinding

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: Bonding 'Verse [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a request for Steve. This is a sequel to "A Meeting of Minds", but it's just a PWP in the Bonding-verse, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbinding

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a while ago (December? possibly November, even?), megalotro and I decided that there was not enough naked, chained up Tony in the world. I said, "I'll write it if you draw it" and a pact was born. *g* Now you get to enjoy the fruits of our labors!
> 
> Many thanks to tavella and seanchai for beta-reading for me! (You wouldn't believe the stuff they catch. :-) )

Steve sat on the end of the bed and watched as Tony went to his dresser and crouched down to open one of the drawers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked.

Tony paused, the drawer open before him, and turned a little to look over his shoulder at Steve. "We've already had this conversation. I'm sure. I _have_ done this before. I promise you, I'm going to enjoy it." Tony turned back to the drawer and withdrew a few items before shutting it and turning to face Steve. 

"I've never done anything like this before," Steve said awkwardly. _\--What if he's disappointed?--_

Setting the things he was holding down on the bed beside Steve, Tony rested his hands on Steve's shoulders. "You're an alpha male by nature," he said confidently. "Trust me, I'm not going to be disappointed." 

Reaching over to the small pile of objects, Steve picked up a leather wrist cuff and turned it over in his hands, looking down at it instead of up at Tony. Made of plain black leather and brushed steel, it looked...solid. The leather was smooth and warmed quickly under his fingers and the inside of the cuff was lined with something soft. 

Steve could feel sharp-edged anticipation growing within Tony. He looked up met Tony's eyes. The heat there surprised him despite the swell of eagerness. Tony really wanted this. 

_\--Yes,--_ Tony thought, almost involuntarily. 

"You'll tell me if I do something you don't like?" Steve asked. 

Tony smiled slightly. "Steve. If I don't like something," _\--I suspect you'll know,--_ "before I do." 

Steve held Tony's gaze for a long moment before nodding once and setting the wrist cuff aside. He rested his hands on the tops of his thighs and studied Tony for a long moment. "Take off your clothes," he ordered. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. 

"I don't want to have to untie you later to get you naked." Steve held Tony's gaze evenly. "Strip. Now." 

"Whatever you say," Tony murmured, a thread of amusement sparkling in his mind. 

Steve didn't speak in reply, just watched Tony steadily and waited. Slowly the amusement faded, replaced instead by a strange but welcome sense of weight. Tony reached up and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, his eyes never leaving Steve's as he slipped the buttons free. The shirt was soon cast aside and forgotten; the rest of Tony's clothes followed until he stood bare before Steve. 

For a while, Steve let himself enjoy simply looking at Tony. He was beautiful. Steve knew you weren't supposed to call men beautiful--men were supposed to be 'handsome'--but 'handsome' really didn't do Tony justice. The visible strength of his body, the dusting of hair that just seemed to highlight the curves and hollows of muscle, the sharply drawn features...beautiful was definitely the better word. 

_\--Steve...,--_ Tony sent. 

It wasn't that Tony wasn't aware of how he looked. He was, and he'd used it to his advantage often enough. But it still surprised him every time he realized that _Steve_ thought he was beautiful. So Steve trailed his eyes slowly over Tony's body, relaxing, letting his arousal deepen, letting Tony feel it. 

Tony shivered, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips briefly. "Steve..." 

Steve lifted one hand and trailed his fingers briefly up the outside of Tony's thigh, the touch not quite enough to bring up the resonance their bond could generate, just flirting about the edges of it. Steve let his hand fall away, feeling Tony's desire sharpen in response. He picked up one of the cuffs. Tony's tongue flicked out, dampening his lips, and he held out his arm. Steve wrapped the leather around Tony's wrist and buckled it snugly. Tony shivered a little and Steve looked up, catching Tony's gaze, his hand wrapped around the cuff, fingers just brushing Tony's skin. _\--It's good,--_ Tony sent. 

Releasing Tony's wrist, Steve reached out and drew his other arm forward, fingers sliding down his forearm. He found the second cuff and buckled it on without looking down. _\--Ready now.--_ Steve had meant for it to be a question, but somehow it wasn't. Still, he felt assent from Tony, and another feeling, almost of reaching for something. 

"I want you to stretch out on the bed, on your back, and hold onto the headboard," Steve said. Tony seemed unable to move, eyes locked onto Steve's. "Go." 

Tony went. 

Steve stood and turned to look at Tony where he lay stretched out, as commanded. Slowly, so slowly, Steve raised his hands and began unbuttoning his own shirt. He kept his movements steady, deliberate, pausing after each button. Tony's gaze was fixed on him; Steve could feel the need within him ratcheting tighter with every button. When he reached the last, Steve fingered the open sides of the shirt for a long moment before easing it down his shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor. Tony made a small, involuntary noise. Steve undid his belt, drew the tongue through the buckle, and paused for a moment before opening his fly. Tony's gaze was fixed on him, his breath visibly coming quicker. 

Instead of removing his pants, Steve left belt and fly hanging open as he climbed onto the bed with Tony. He retrieved the last two objects--a length of chain and a heavy metal clip--from the end of the bed. The chain was heavy and cool in his hands, and it rattled against the headboard as Steve wound it around the slender bars and through the steel D-rings sewn into the leather cuffs. Anticipation leaped higher in Tony at the sound, until the sharpness of it was enough to make Steve catch his breath. 

Securing the ends of the chain with the clip, Steve sat back on his heels next to Tony to inspect his handiwork. It looked...secure. Steve let his eyes find Tony's. Their gazes met for a moment and then Tony closed his eyes, licked his lips, and gave his hands a sharp tug. Emotion exploded within him like fireworks. Not arousal. 

Fear. 

Steve almost lunged for Tony's bonds, but before he could do more than twitch, near overwhelming exhilaration followed hard on the heels of the fear. Tony's mind was racing, a thought rushing by so quietly Steve had to wonder if Tony could hear it himself: _\--can't let go can't let go can't let go can't let go can't let go can't let go--_

_\--I've got you,--_ Steve murmured, straddling Tony and slowly easing himself down, rough denim pressing against the heat of Tony's arousal. _\--You don't have to hang on so tight.--_ He reached up to trace the edges of one cuff with his fingers, cupping Tony's face with the other hand. _\--I've got you.--_

Tony's eyes fluttered open, dazed but still full of naked hunger. _\--Can't...I have to...--_

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony, long and slow. There was no reason a kiss should silence his thought, but it did. Rich, layered desire swelled within Tony and Steve trailed his hands down Tony's arms, caressing his arms and shoulders, letting the contact carry the tight, hot feeling of his own desire, the borderline uncomfortable sensation of constraining jeans and underwear, and his own growing certainty. The fear was still there as Steve let their lips part and began drifting down the length of Tony's body, breathing deeply to draw in the warm musk of his scent, but so was the exhilaration, bearing Tony up until it was almost like flying and every rattle of the chains, every one of Steve's too-slow touches, fed the feeling. 

For once, Steve was able to go slow. Most of the time they couldn't help getting carried away; the resonance that came with skin on skin contact fed their desire to a degree that could make Steve dizzy with the need to have Tony closer, deeper, _more_. He loved it, touching Tony and feeling love and pleasure reverberate through both of them, but there was something to be said for taking the time to _savor_ things. 

Now, with Tony's maddening hands taken out of the equation and Steve's jeans muffling the resonance just enough, Steve found himself able to slow the pace. 

"Steve," Tony whimpered softly. _\--So good, please, can I...let me...let me...--_

He couldn't seem to finish the thought. It didn't matter; Steve could feel Tony's pleasure dancing over his own nerves. He trailed his lips over Tony's throat and chest, tongue flicking out every now and then to taste him. His fingertips skated over Tony's skin, not enough contact to overwhelm them with resonance, just ten points of sensation that seemed to multiply to a hundred in Tony's perceptions. 

By the time Steve's tongue traced the hollow of Tony's navel Tony was moaning almost continuously, broken only by gasps and the occasional inarticulate phrase. For a moment Steve considered taking Tony into his mouth and giving him a little relief, swallowing the heat of him and letting them both come to completion. Tony shuddered at the mere thought, spreading his legs invitingly. 

But no. Steve could still feel the fear there, buried under the rush of pleasure and excitement. It had to go. 

So he kept going, driving Tony's pleasure higher, sharpening the ache of need, until Steve, cradling Tony's ankle in his hands, bent his head and found that he could wring a moan of broken, desperate hunger from his lover just by sliding his tongue slow and hot over Tony's anklebone. For a long moment Steve let his lips rest there, eyes closed, immersed in pure desire. 

Then he gently placed Tony's foot back on the bed. _\--Tony,--_ he sent, knowing the spoken word wouldn't reach Tony at this point. 

There was no articulated reply, but Tony opened his eyes and Steve could feel his focus. Steve climbed off the bed, his hands already going to the waistband of his jeans. _\--Yes!--_ Tony's thought, saturated with eagerness. Steve pushed down jeans and underwear together; the rush of sensation when he was freed from the constricting fabric went beyond relief and into sharp pleasure. 

Tony drank in the sight of him; the touch of his gaze moving over Steve's skin was almost tangible. "Steve," he said, voice low and rough. 

Steve got lube out of the bedside table before returning to the bed, and to Tony. Kneeling between Tony's thighs, he didn't have to ask, Tony just hooked his legs over Steve's shoulders. Steve had to take a moment to rein in his own arousal, the weight of Tony's legs curved over his shoulders sending hot anticipation running through him. Turned his head, Steve kissed Tony's knee and stroked his thigh briefly before slicking up his fingers and pressing two into Tony's body. Tony moaned, a rich, sweet sound. Steve twisted and thrust his fingers into Tony, almost trembling at the sounds Tony made and the waves of ecstasy washing through him, and the hot, velvet grip of him. Tony shook with his own readiness, body and mind begging for more. 

Still... "Tony," Steve said tightly. 

"Yes," Tony replied, almost before Steve got his whole name out. 

Actually shaking now, Steve withdrew his fingers and lifted Tony's hips with his hands, pressing forward, slowly letting himself sink deep inside of him. God, so tight, so hot. Steve couldn't help a groan of approval. 

Tony pulled hard on his restraints as Steve entered him, his mouth rounded in a silent cry of pleasure. Steve's hips came to rest snugly against the curve of Tony's body and for a moment they were still. Then Steve carefully withdrew and thrust into Tony again, a little harder than he'd meant to, but it was so _good_ , and Tony's body bucked and he let out a cry of _release_ , though he was just as desperately aroused, just as tightly bound. 

But, oh, _inside_... 

If Tony had been flying before, he was soaring now. The hold that fear had had on him had been broken, cast aside, and forgotten. Steve felt breathless with the sense of sheer freedom filling Tony, and the pleasure of their bodies coming together was threaded all through it. 

" _Oh,_ " Tony cried as Steve took him a little harder. His heels pressed into Steve's back in encouragement. "That's good," Tony gasped. "So good. Oh, Steve..." he trailed off and laughed briefly in joy. " _Yes._ More. Steve!" Tony twisted and bucked despite the grip of Steve's hands on his hips and the cuffs binding him, too full of energy to stay still. 

Steve found himself grinning at Tony's abandon. He didn't even try to contain Tony's movements, instead riding every eager twist and turn. "Tony," Steve said warmly, actually a little breathless despite his stamina, "it's hard to get a good rhythm with you moving around like that!" 

"So hold on tighter," Tony challenged, eyes bright. 

_\--Oh, I'm not about to let go of you,--_ Steve sent, leaning down, letting his weight fold Tony in half, and kissed him deeply. Tony moaned into the kiss, the chains rattling as he tried to bring his hands down to hold onto Steve. _\--You don't need to hang onto me,--_ Steve slowly let the kiss go. "I'm not going anywhere," he said aloud, holding onto Tony's shoulders and looking into his eyes. 

Tony burned with arousal inside, but instead of hazing his mind it filled him--filled them both--with a sense of incredible focus, as if the moment had been etched into the world. "I love you," Tony said quietly. 

Steve smiled gently. "I love you, too." 

He started moving then, holding tight to Tony, bringing their bodies together in a rhythm that built slowly but inexorably. Tony still twisted and arched his body, but Steve found he didn't need to ride out the motions. Instead, their hips met and parted smoothly and there was no need to concentrate on anything but heat and the grip of Tony's body around his and the sweet resonance of Tony's pleasure running through Steve's veins. 

Tony pressed his head back into the pillow, his eyes clenched shut, and Steve could feel him riding the waves of sensation, immersing himself in their shared emotion. Steve kept his own eyes open, drinking in the sight of Tony all but glowing with life and love and pleasure. 

They came together, a slowly cresting wave that carried them on a long, rushing wave of satisfaction. Now it was Steve who wallowed in their bond, curling around Tony and resting his head on Tony's shoulder for a long moment, savoring the slow ebb of intensity and the afterglow that was so much sweeter for being shared. 

After awhile Steve stirred enough to unbuckle the cuffs so that Tony could slip his hands free. He rolled his shoulders for a moment before draping his arms around Steve. "And you were worried you'd disappoint me," Tony said lazily. 

"You could have explained why you like it," Steve murmured. 

Tony hummed, almost absently. "I kind of thought that was implicit in the wanting to be tied up part." 

Well, it didn't really matter. 

Steve understood.


End file.
